


Just Another Night by the Fire

by Childoftheuniverse18



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childoftheuniverse18/pseuds/Childoftheuniverse18
Summary: Link is tired after a day of traveling and camps out in a glowing forest for the night. He accidentally finds some weird travelers who are up to some odd illegal plant trading around Hyrule. Link might just be the hero some people are looking for... if they are looking for weed....(I've never done this before, but I thought it would be a funny idea! I'm def going to have Link hoeing around. Look forward to future Sidon, Zelda, and random traveler smut ;) content warning for marijuana, magic mushrooms, alcohol and gay/straight/queer relationships  )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Our hero is about to have some even crazier adventures

Link let out a grunt in frustration and plopped down on the soft overgrown grass beneath his feet. He was exhausted. All he wanted was to do was gather some more plants and mushrooms, but he had to stumble upon the rumbling rock that turned out to be the stone tatlus, leaving him low on energy and generally in a pissy mood after literally getting boulders thrown at him. 

The Hylian inhaled deeply while scrunching his face and stretched out his body as much as he could, grabbing some of the grass in his fist and tearing it from the earth, then relaxing his muscles and face as he let out a long exhale. He was grateful for at least making it to the forest. 

It was quite beautiful and serene here. Other than the sounds of birds and other animals, it seemed as if no travelers, and thankfully no more monsters were around this area. He eyed the pond just a few feet away from him. Stones and bigger rocks surrounding the body of water. There were some hot footed frogs swimming around and maybe some sneaky river snails hiding away. The setting sun beamed through the trees making an orange glow on the water, making the lotus flowers and their seed pods extra vibrant during the last hour of sunlight.

Link let out an amused huff as he rolled over to his stomach and watched a frog jump from one lily pad and miss the other, landing with a "plop" in the water, only inches away from his target landing. It reminded Link of those frustrating moments when he would almost be at the top of a ledge after climbing, and simply couldn't go any further. He felt sorry for the frog as he remembered those nasty falls he had also taken. Link rolled onto his back again and crossed his arms behind his head. He looked up at what he could see of the sky through the trees. One side of the sky still had saturated pink and purple clouds sitting in an orange pool, fading into blue and almost into night. Stars beginning to peak through all over. Luminescent plants and flowers next to the trees near him began to glow brighter in response to the setting sun and the rising moon. 

He spotted an apple tree not to far away and decided to pick himself off the ground and take his time walking to it. He decided to take his thick climbing boots off and leave them with his shield and his weapons lying against a large boulder next to where he was just sitting. He was fond of the way the grass felt in his hands and thought he would enjoy the sensation of the carpet like grass and soft earth on his sore feet. He walked through a roughly carved pathway of silent princess flowers, giving off a beautiful ambient glow, just enough to see the ground beneath his feet. He was happy the branches weren't very tall. There were 5 ripe apples ready to be picked, all within arms reach. Link happily grabbed them all, stuffing 3 of them into his pants pocket and dusting off the rest on his warm doublet, taking a generous bite out of one and letting out a sound of content as the juices from the apple flooded his hungry taste buds. 

He started to walk back to his belongings and figured he would probably set up a fire and camp out here tonight. He continued eating his apple on the short walk back, fireflys dancing around him and plenty more minding their business off in the distance. He was about to take another bite when a strange smell came across his nose. It was weird and potent. Not bad enough to be a skunk? Was it a weird herb native to these parts? He had no idea. 

He took another bite with a confused look on his face as he tried to contemplate if he ever smelled something so weird before. He walked back to his set up and dropped off his apples. He managed to start a fire and tear open a banana he had forgotten about from one of those fucked up travelers in disguise who ended up being part of the Yiga clan. He was happy he got bananas out of it though. After he ate, the Hylian tried to sleep, but he just couldn't stop thinking about that weird foreign smell. What if it was an herb? It smelled a little like smoke too. What if there was a traveler or monster and they were cooking food or something?? Links thoughts about it were just too damn loud. Before he knew it he was back on his feet again and headed back through the trail over by the apple tree.

Yet again he smelled it, and it was stronger than before. Was startled him even more was the distant coughing. At least from that he could tell it wasn't a monster. He decided to follow the sound of faint coughing, being as silent as possible. He was internally grateful for the grass this region had. Despite stepping on the occasional acorn or tree branch, the grass stayed incredibly soft beneath his feet as he traveled slowly farther into the lowly luminescent forest. 

It wasn't a long walk before he started hearing the voices of people talking and laughing. He was happy he ate because he had a lot more energy, even though he had just tried to sleep. He decided to follow the voice before they came more clearly to his long ears. He could make out what they were saying. "Damn Halan, were'd ya get this shit? It's bout the loudest shit to ever hit my lungs and I am eternally grateful to you."  
"Well, some weird Zora kid sold it to me for 40 ruppees, and I guess it's grown in just water in this weird ass Zora-cannabis garden, I didn't ask to many questions to be honest."

Cannabis? Link had never heard of such a plant. He could only assume that was the smell. He walked up further and was startled by the sound of shouts and the clank and sling noises of metal objects. Before he knew it he was pinned against a tree with a knife to his neck, face to face with a deep, brown skinned Hylian with an Afro and thick eyebrows, and oddly looking sleepy red looking eyes. His face calmed as he realized that Link was quite harmless. He sighed and released Link"Damn boy you scared the shit out of us!!Sorry we pinned you and shit but you could have been a monster Tryna kill our asses ha-ha" Announced the dark skinned Hylian setting down his weapon along with the Gerudo woman. 

He was guessing she was Halan. She looked much different from other Gerudo women he had seen. One side of her head had vibrant pink hair just brushing her shoulders and the other half was completely bare. Her lips were colored with a dark red that almost looked black. Her eyes were a bright emerald green, but had the same red, sleepy hooded look that her friend had. She stepped forward towards Link crossing her arms and raising a non-existent eyebrow "What is a little Hylian like you doing in these parts? I've never seen anyone come here." Halan said with a laid back but slightly annoyed tone. Link rubbed his hand over his neck where the knife left an indent in his skin, still a little startled from what just occurred and the instant change of atmosphere. He finally registered her question. "Oh, uh I just found this place. I'm a traveler and it looked like a good place to gather some produce and set up camp for the night." Link said shyly grabbing an apple out of his pants and showing it to them. 

He didn't know why he had such a hard time with his words right now. For being the hero of Hyrule, he was quite bad at opening up conversation sometimes. Link made a sour face at the thought. The dark skinned Hylian put on a crooked grin and extended his hand to Link for a handshake. " Well, my name is Suja" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "N-nice to meet you!!" Link said noting how incredibly firm of a handshake This was. Their set up was quite put together. They tied a large tarp to two trees not far in distance from each other. It gave enough coverage that it would protect them from rain. It hung back and formed a wall behind them and was long enough to create a floor for them to sit on. There was a bonfire in front of their well constructed fort and a log for them to sit on if they wanted. Sitting against one of the trees the tarp was tied to were two large canvas book bags, stuffed to capacity along side with their weapons. What caught links eyes the most was a gorgeous, small, intricately designed bag. It had what looked like traditional Gerudo patterns and a draw string that looked as if it was made of gold and silk simultaneously. It laid aside one of the bulky canvas bags making its bright colors and fun patterns stick out like a sore thumb.

Link remembered why he came here. " Sorry I startled you, but I was picking this guy-" he held out his apple awkwardly once more "and I smelled something weird... and heard coughing?" He fumbled with the apple, almost juggling it, "-I was just curious of what was going on. Sorry for snooping... but I heard you talking about a plant I've never heard of. Can- something?" Link said curiously, then taking a large bite out of the apple in his hand. Suja let out an exhale, and made a solid eye contact with Link. He could see the seriousness in his features- "Kid, ya can't tell anyone. Most of Hyrule banned this herb so it's a rare find. It's called cannabis." Suja explained. Halan joined in, pointing to the sky "it's called cannabis and it's a gift from the goddess Hylia herself. It's traditionally medicinal and Princess Zelda had been known to use it before it was banned 50 years ago for some bullshit." Link instantly was taken aback. Frustrated at his limited memory of the times him and Zelda were in direct contact with each other. He had no recollection of the plant. "What does it do... exactly?" Link asked generally curious. Halan and Suja look at each other, let out a big smile followed by both of them, to Link's surprise, starting to laugh hysterically. "Well, you're just going to have to try it for yourself fairy boy!" Shouted Halan with a beaming smile on her face.

Link watched as she grabbed the small bag he had eyed moments before. Halan opened it and jokingly wafted the scent to her nose. She pulled out a glass jar filled with the vibrant green and almost blue looking plant. "This was grown by the Zoras. It's supposed to be some of the purest there is." Halan explained. She gestured for Link to hold it and he did. He observed the plant closely. Something did seem familiar about it. Halan pulled out a glass pipe, shaped like a fish. "This was a gift from the Zora who grew the cannabis." Link loved how the pipe looked. It gleamed in the light of the campfire. It looked as if it was made of diamonds and swirls of deep blue sapphire. "How do you us-" Suja interrupted, "well why don't I pack it, here-" he gestured Link to sit on the part of tarp covered ground. It was large enough for them to have enough space to be comfortable, and all have a spot on tarp covered ground "Take a seat!"


End file.
